


Black Essence

by Yunaleskah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunaleskah/pseuds/Yunaleskah
Summary: "I know what you are thinking. Don't."





	Black Essence

High-heels echoed along the empty corridor as quick paced steps walked across the dirt-stained floor. Oh, how she hated the underground part of the ministry; it was humid, filthy and messy. The actual state of this part of the building was completely deplorable; she wondered what were they doing with the tax payer’s money if not to fix the areas of public service. It seemed to her, that the Ministry was in urgent need for another Minister. Maybe even a whole new administration from top to bottom.

Her eyes drifted upwards to the white ceiling. Her brows knitted, was that fungus growing on the ceiling? Disgusting.

Perhaps, she should postulate herself as the new Minister of Magic.

Hmm, food for thought.

Her steps halted as she finally arrived at her destination, the last room of the corridor. She opened the wooden door, her shoulders relaxed, internally signing in relief; happy to finally find her. However, she was barely acknowledged by the other presence in the room, something else was occupying her partner’s attention.

It took her a few seconds to understand what was going on.

“I know what you are thinking. Don’t” This is something they didn’t need to do right now, it could wait.

The other woman snorted. “No, you don’t.” Skepticism and arrogance laced in her voice.

“Trust me, I do. And I don’t have to use Legilimens on you”

“You can’t use Legilimens on me, my shield is impenetrable.”

Hermione hesitated for a moment; she wasn’t sure if she wanted to share this piece of information given the actual circumstances. But the haughtiness contained in that statement and her ubiquitous need to prove the woman wrong, made her relent.  “Don’t be so sure. Every time we are together and you are about to, well you know, I can catch some pretty neat images from your mind” At least she had the decency to flush a little bit while confessing this.

And that got Bellatrix’s full attention. Good. “Wait a moment, have you been looking into my mind while you have your knuckles deep inside of me?”

“Do you have to be so crude?” Hermione wrinkled her face at her lover’s choice of words. But the dark witch only gave her a pointed to look, urging her to answer the question.

“Yes, the first time I did –

“Wait, how long have you been doing this?” Hermione looked sheepishly, and the flush in her cheeks became more pronounced. She bit the tip of her lower lip, a habit that the woman came to recognize as ‘I don’t know’ which meant she has been doing this for a very long time.

“Merlin’s balls,” Bellatrix muttered under her breath.

 Hermione became slightly worried at the frown in her lover’ beautiful face “Are you angry?” the girl reached for her lover’s hand, happy that she didn't withdraw from her touch.

“No, but I feel like I should” She didn’t sound upset, but not pleased either.

Hermione shortened the space between them, and locked her arms around the long neck of her lover, automatically Bellatrix hands rested on the girl’s hips. “Don’t be, please.” The pleading tone in her voice made the woman’s tensed muscles in her face relax. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” She murmured against the red lips.

Long fingers dug further into her hips at the meaning behind that promise. “I’ll hold you to that” closing the gap between them with a passionate but short-lived kiss.

“The first time I did it, I just wanted to prove you that even you can lower your shields without you noticing it, but after I saw what’s in your mind in those moments; how much you love me and… well, I kind of became addicted to your thoughts from that moment. My heart becomes painfully full with love for you every time I take a peek.”

“You are always in my mind, little babe.”

“I know, my love.”

“No more spying.” She looked at the girl sternly.

Hermione seemed to consider her words before speaking again. “Can’t promise that.”

“Then, can I take a peek of your mind as well.”

The brunette smiled; her eyes were filled with tenderness. “No, if you want orgasms every day.” She kissed her again, this time their kiss lasted longer, becoming deeper with every second. Both women moaned at the taste of each other’s mouths. A sample for what was to come tonight for Bellatrix, and something more.

“Sounds fair,” Bellatrix said. Her mind still lost in a daze, drunk with pleasure. Hermione released a chuckle “I’m glad you see it my way.”   

“But you still don’t know what thinking about”

It was Hermione’s time to snort. “Bella, you do this crazy thing with your eyes every time the idea crosses your mind.”

The older woman was about to argue against such erroneous observation, but the man lying on the floor, immobilized by an Incarcerus spell, finally released himself from the gag he had in his mouth after so much twisting and grunting.

“You twats are disgusting.” The hate is his voice was very tangible.

Both women directed their attention at Gawain Robards, head of the Auror department, as he was trying pathetically to straighten himself up by reclining on the wall. His face was red with fury or perhaps purple by the lack of blood circulation. The brunette honestly couldn’t tell.

Oh well.   

Hermione disentangled from her lover’s arms, just right before placing one last kiss in her lover’s lips. “5 minutes.” Hermione conceded. “While I check how the other ones are faring” Bellatrix’s smile quickly morphed into a sadistic one.

She walked back to the door, as she opened it, Hermione took one last look at the miserable man, his earlier bravado had disappeared at the understanding that he was going to be left alone again with Bellatrix. Her eyes drifted to her lover “Bella...”

“Yes, love?”

“Do not kill him, we need him conscious and alive.” She wished she didn’t have to specify the obvious but sometimes her lover had a heavy hand when it came to practice her new favorite form of torture.

Hermione closed the door behind her. This time the sharp sound of her heels was accompanied by the sounds of desperate cries and howls of the head Auror all the way to the entry of the elevator.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, a smile formed on her lips.

Minister Hermione Black. It certainly had a nice ring to it.


End file.
